I Do Like The Smell Of Forest
by D.M.A.S
Summary: Day 4 of OQ smut week: Rain. ... Regina and Robin are having car trouble in the woods during a thunderstorm.


_AN: My contribution for OQ smut week, day 4. "Rain"_  
 _This is the first time ever that I've written smut. Just wanted to mention it._  
 _So yeah hope you're pleased reading it._  
 _Would be great to know if you like it.  
Disclaimer: Mistakes are mine. Characters are not. _

* * *

_**I Do Like The Smell Of Forest**_

„Are you freaking kidding me?", she stated more than asked as she was gladly slowly bringing the car to a stop at the side of the road.  
That is if you could call that asphaltered pathway that was just about wide enough for one car, a 'road'.  
Robin knew better than to actually answer Regina's question and just kept glancing ahead. He wasn't sure what had just happened to the car but Regina's behaviour indicated that it wasn't something good.  
She had a tendency to speak to herself a bit, sometimes, especially when she was annoyed, so he would just wait until he could make out what had happened from whatever his fiancée was going to say or do next.  
And he shouldn't have to wait all too long for that.  
„Which total moron is responsible for leaving that much glass on a road in the middle of literally nowhere so you end up with not one but two flat tires at the same time?"  
This time however Robin chose to speak instead of just staying silent. Even though he chose to ignore her 'question', „Honey, I'm sure we'll find a way to fix this or make it wor-"  
But he was cut off by the look she was giving him.  
She had tilted her head to the side a little so she was directly looking him in the eyes with a look on her face as if she was about to summon a fireball any moment.  
„Or not", he said therefore, „so what does one in this world usually do in a situation like that?"  
Regina sighed and the anger on her face disappeared quickly, „usually you call for help but I guess that we won't have cell phone service in the middle of nowhere."  
In the meantime she was simultaniously fishing for her phone that she kept in her handbag behind her seat. She quickly glanced down at it just to see that she was right and sighed. At least they knew the kids were in good hands with Granny and Leroy at the moment.

It was already afternoon but for this time of the year, fall had just begun a week or two ago, it was too dark outside. Must be the thunderstorm they had announced that was coming to town this weekend.  
A few minutes later Regina and Robin were walking down the road that would eventually lead them back into town. They had just managed to walk a couple of meters as it started raining. Drizzling first, but it got heavier pretty fast and was now already almost pouring down.  
Regina was looking up at the sky, it didn't look good. And then it hit her. They were in the forest. Surrounded by trees and this wasn't going to end well.  
The first few houses they would come across were too far away and by then it might already be thunderstorming instead of just raining.

„We need to go back to the car", she said turning around.  
Robin himself didn't understand exactly why but he would ask her once they got there. Right now he would just rather be somewhere dry and safe so he quickened his pace to walk right back to Regina's Mercedes.  
Regina quickly opened the car door and tossed her bag behind her seat before jumping in the car herself closing the door after her as Robin did the same on his side.  
'Great', she thought kicking her heels off her feet and tucking them close to her and half under her bottom. Robin was taking his shoes and socks off as well.  
She sighed looking down at her feet for a moment, the combination of shoes and water had left a few black marks on her skin.  
Her coat was soaking wet as well, basically everything was soaked. She could feel the water running down her bare back under her white shirt which felt like it was glued to her backside and the dark blazer she was wearing on top of it.  
Robin must have been thinking something similar because as she eventually looked up at him he was giving her a bit of a puzzled look.

„Don't we have to get out of this thunderstorm?", Robin asked her then instead of what she expected, „I mean I know what happens when lightning hits a tree, I don't want to know what happens when -"  
Regina cut him of this time by placing a finger on his lips, „nothing will happen then", she said and watched his priceless look before she continued, „well it would hit the outside of the car but nothing will happen to us as long as we're inside."  
She didn't give Robin a lot of time to respond to her explanation, „we do have another problem though", she said as she slipped her wet coat off and placed the now heavy thing somewhere behind her seat, „we'll get sick if we keep these soaked clothes on."

Her eyes were roaming a bit over his upper body as he removed his jacket as well and threw it in the back next to hers. His very toned, upper body that had his shirt as second skin glued to him. So it took her a moment before her eyes settled on his face that was grazed by a smirk as he had watched her looking at him.  
„So you were saying?", Robin said as his right hand reached out for her hair to comb it out of her face with his fingers a little and his left hand landed on her shoulder underneath her blazer as he was waiting for her coorporation to remove said item. Seconds later it fell down her shoulders and off her arms.  
Regina's tongue darted out a bit to wet her lower lip before she was gently pushing it slowy back and forth underneath her upper teeth, „I was saying." She was by now trying to pull her shirt out of her skirt but because of all the water it was sticking to her skin and it wasn't all that easy, „damn."  
„Come here", Robin said, placing both of his hands on her hips and instead of helping her remove her shirt, as Regina thought he would, he lifted her up a little and carefully pull-carried her over to his seat so she was now sitting on his lap, „I'll help you with that."  
Regina rolled her eyes, „uhm sure", she muttered.

„You know, a simple 'thank you' would suffice", Robin said smirking as he started unbuttoning her shirt slowly. It really wasn't easy with the drenched material. Material that was by all means by now quite seethrough. And God this was annoying. Having Regina sitting practically in his lap didn't make anything easier as well. He really had to put some concentration into this.  
„You could return the favour though," he said then looking up at her face. She had apparently followed his fingers with her glaze a few moments ago so she looked back up at him smirking, „uhm hm".  
Her cold fingers reached out to the first button of his shirt and as she touched his skin he asked, „are you cold?"  
„I'm actually getting quite hot", she said licking her lips.  
Robin rolled his eyes but couldn't deny that his arousal was growing as well more with every passing moment, „I mean really, are you alright?"  
„I'm fine. We just need to get out of these clothes", Regina said being as serious as him.

To have better access to the buttons on his shirt, at least that was what she told herself, she shifted her position a bit. Placing her right leg now next to Robin's left one, straddling him.  
By now Robin's fingers had openend the last button of her shirt. He was still not able to fully remove it though so he let his hands wander to the back of Regina's skirt.  
Regina closed her eyes briefly and sighed as she felt his fingers gliding over her ass.  
„I think I need to remove your skirt first", said Robin as he suddenly pulled her a bit up and then flush against him in the process.

„mhm", was all that escaped Regina's mouth biting her lip in the process.

Robin's right hand found the zipper on the back of the skirt just as he touched Regina's cleavage which was now right in front of his face, with his lips. Nibbling at it and placing first soft then a few more heated kisses there, travelling a bit lower and stopping just between her breasts.  
His hands were tugging at the material of her skirt. And eventually it fell down to her knees. As his right hand wandered back to her ass he could hear her moan and knew that by now she had closed her eyes and thrown her head back. Therefore he let his lips slowly travel upwards again on her skin until he reached that spot close to her ear that always drove her almost over the edge. Almost.  
He knew how wet and ready for him she was right now without even checking.  
And she could very well feel and see (if she would look down, that is) how much he wanted her right now. But there was still too much material between them.  
„Robin?", Regina coaxed.  
„hmm", he muttered against her skin not stopping his current kissing and sucking.  
„Pants off!", she said.  
Robin chuckled lightly against her neck, „trousers, love."  
„No – yes – I mean both", Regina said and moved backwards a little bit so she was able to lift her legs up and get rid of her skirt whereas Robin used the time to unbutton his jeans and tried to slide them down his legs which was a bit harder due to the water and the current seated position he was in. So when Regina had removed her skirt she helped him out with his jeans.  
After that Regina climbed back onto Robin's lap.

His shirt was unbuttoned but he was still wearing it so Regina took the opportunity to push it of his shoulders leaving him only in his boxers.  
They were both gazing into each other's eyes as their heads inched closer together and just before their lips could touch Robin felt himself falling backwards and Regina landed chuckling on top of him.  
„What the-?", he asked and then let his eyes wander to where Regina's left hand had disappeared to, „oh that's what it's for."  
Regina smirked before eventually pressing her lips on his.  
It was Robin's upper teeth who were first carefully touching the top of her bottom lip begging her to grant his tongue entrance.  
She loved teasing him though therefore she caressed his upper lip between her lips first sucking gently on it before finally giving in and letting their tongues touch the other one.  
They were almost silently battleing out who wanted the other one more until a moan left Robin's throat, „Regina" which was nearly swallowed by her mouth still licking and sucking the living daylights out of him.  
„mhm", she answered him and was surprised as he quickly turned them around in the seat and she was now pinned beneath him.  
„You're overdressed", Robin said as his mouth left hers and his hand wandered up her back until he reached the clasp of her bra and quickly unclasped it. Regina only raised an eyebrow at him as he took her right shirt sleeve and bra strap in his hand and slid both down along her arm and off before sliding the items off of her completely.  
„That's better", he said as his right hand made it's way back onto her body and his thumb landed on her nipple, „oops", he chuckled and brushed his thumb across her nipple a few times whilst flashing his dimples at her.  
„Dammit thief", Regina hissed. They both knew that he was driving her nuts.

„Patience is a virtue, my Queen", Robin said still not moving anything but his thumb.

Regina just glared at him as if she was going to roast him anytime soon. Robin eventually took it as a sign to move so he placed his mouth around her other nipple. He knew very well this wasn't what she wanted right now. But on the other hand it was exactly what she wanted right now.  
He was licking and sucking her nipple for a few more minutes while his thumb was still rolling over the other one.  
He was too good at this game for Regina's liking. _Or maybe not too good._  
He placed his left hand dangerously high on her leg now and that was when she threw her head back against the seat. _Or maybe he was._  
Robin knew he was having her where he wanted to have her and slowly his other hand and his mouth were travelling down her body.  
Painfully slow as his left hand was nearing her slit but never actually going all the way just there. Just drawing circles over her skin very close to where she actually wanted to have him.  
He eventually decided he had teased her enough and looked up at her whilst moving his head closer towards her folds.  
And then he took her by surprise as his tongue touched her clit and licked over it before he started circling it.  
A moan escaped Regina's mouth as Robin placed her right leg on his shoulder keeping it in place with his left arm which drew small circles on her lower belly as he reached out for her folds with his other hand.  
She couldn't help herself but let her left hand wander through his hair.  
His index finger was going back and forth through her slit now and they both knew she wouldn't last long because she was already way too close.  
Another playful „oops", escaped Robin's mouth as he slipped his finger inside her.  
„I", Regina tried.

„You?", Robin asked her innocently still licking her clit and pushing a second finger into her and moving both of them in and out.  
„I swear", Regina started again but was cut off by her own moan which made Robin chuckle.  
„You what?", he asked and knew just how close she was.  
She wasn't going to win this. She was going to come any moment now.  
„Robin!", she cried out in extasy as he slowed down his movements but still continued them for a bit.  
She was panting then as he removed his fingers and licked her folds along with his tongue before crawling back up to her.  
Somehow in the process he must have taken off his boxers.  
Laying half next and half on top of her now.  
Before she even had the chance to say something or open her eyes he was kissing her. Not even asking for entrance to her mouth this time but demanding it. And she let him and could taste herself on his tongue.  
She felt his erection pressing against her right leg then and took him by surprise as she rolled herself on top of him. Once again straddling his lap.  
Before he could even register what she was doing she was already gliding down on him until he filled her completely.  
„Re", he panted, „gina", as he put his hand on her hips.  
As much as she enjoyed teasing him she was teasing herself with this as well and therefore started to move her hips up and down.  
She had just come down from her first orgasm only moments ago but she was already close to have another one.  
„Robin, I'm-", she said therefore but was cut off by him, „close. I can feel it", he finished for her as he felt her walls contracting around his manhood more, „just let go."  
And that was all it took for her to come a second time. Her legs were almost feeling like jelly now so she was glad he was steadying her with his hands but also helping her keeping their pace.  
He was close. So close now as well but he wanted her to come down a little bit because he wanted her to, „come again", he said after a few seconds.  
Regina couldn't believe her ears.  
He had just sent her over the edge a few seconds ago and the man wanted her to come again? But it was then that she felt it. He would get what he wanted. She could feel another orgasm building up inside her.  
Robin must have felt it as well, „let go", he said and that was all it took for her to once again cry out his name in pleasure. This time taking him with her over the edge.  
She had no idea where he took the energy from but he was slowly trusting them through their high before pulling her flush down against his chest and slipping out of her.

„It's getting a little cold out here", she said after having pressed her body into his for the last few minutes when neither of them was saying anything for the time being.  
Sure he was warming the half of her body that was against his but she couldn't deny the cold air creeping around her feet, legs and back.  
He was about to say something but just then they were surrounded by purple smoke and a moment later he found himself in their bed at home in the same postition they had just been in laying on the seat in her car but now surrounded by duvets and pillows.  
As soon as he realised what she had just done he tilted his head so he was looking down at her face and saw a smirk appearing that grew wider.  
„Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" he asked and by now she couldn't hold it in anymore and was laughing.  
He could see her emotions dancing in her eyes; love, passion, happiness. And that made him smile and flash his dimples at her.  
„Well, I do love the smell of forest", she said after a while still holding his gaze.

One of his hands was resting against her hips all along and his other one had been drawing small circled patterns on her left butt cheek.  
He didnt miss a beat now and took the opportunity to pull her a little more up to him until they were face to face.  
„Is that so, Milady?", he asked before closing the gap between their lips and kissing her.  
„uhm hm and it's your Majesty", she moaned against his lips as his tongue licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. Which she granted him more quickly this time.  
All too soon for Robin's liking Regina broke the kiss though looking at him with a tat bit of an evil smirk.

„Payback time, thief", she said before placing her lips against his neck and then letting them wander down his neck and chest and further down as her fingernails were lightly grazing over his skin.

 ** _~ Fin_**


End file.
